clashofclansfandomcom_tr-20200216-history
Clash of Clans Wiki:Topluluk Portalı
adc 'ye hoşgeldiniz! Topluluk Portalı wiki topluluğunun bir araya gelerek wiki için projeler organize edip bu projeleri tartıştığı yerdir. En güncel tartışmaları görmek için, yukarıdaki Tartışma sekmesini tıklayın. Wiki hakkındaki daha genel bilgiyi Hakkında sayfasında bulabilirsiniz. ; Nereden başlayacağınızdan emin değil misiniz? * Hakkında sayfasından wiki hakkında bilgi alın. * Wikiada yeni iseniz; eğiticiye (İngilizce) göz atın. * Wiki üzerinde ayarlama yapacaksanız ' ' göz atın. * Sorularınız varsa yetkililere mesaj gönderebilirsiniz; size yardımcı olmaktan mutluluk duyacağız! ; İçerik eklemek * Başlamadan önce iyi niyetle düzenleme yapacağınızdan emin olun. * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Görüntü yüklemek yardım etmenin diğer bir kolay yoludur. Özel:Yükle sayfasını inceleyin! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. * Düzenleme yaptığınızda yaptığınız düzenlemelerin özetini eklemek için düzenleme ekranının sağ üst köşesindeki kutucuğu kullanın. Yaptığınız düzenlemelere özet eklemek sizden sonraki editörler için çok faydalıdır. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * If you have positive feedback, Like us on Facebook to let others know about us. * Want to listen to something related to Clash of Clans, like a morning show or a radio? Check out Clash of Clans Podcast now! New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. Nasıl yardımcı olabilirsiniz? * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. öneri merhaba oyunda bence yıkılan köyler hasarlı kalmalı ve savaşmak için hazırladıgımız orduda savunma yapmalı. ayrıca herkez istedigi yere istedigi klana saldırmalı klanlar arası savaş cıkmalı :) sorunsa cep telefonumuzu satıp yenisini aldıgımızda her şeye yeniden başlamak insanlara bir kod ve şifre verseniz oyununu yeni telefonuna taşır. Things to do ; Faydalı faaliyetler * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' İlginizi çekebilecek diğer sayfalar * Şu ana kadarki katkılarınızı öğrenmek mi istiyorsunuz? Katkılarım sayfasını ziyaret edin. * Wiki hakkında daha fazla bilgiye ulaşmak için ' ', ' ' ve ' ' sayfalarını kullanabilirsiniz! Community Portal Category:Community